


Courage smiles with lovely lips

by Halja



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Femslash, Revenge, Waiting, or at least plotting revenge, written a looong time ago
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Forse è perché non hai nessun altro, non più. Forse è per i suoi occhi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage smiles with lovely lips

 

 

 

  
   


  
Forse Lady Catelyn Stark non sa niente di re e battaglie, di come dovrebbe essere condotta una guerra e di come e da chi dovrebbero essere governati i Sette Regni. Forse unirsi alla sua causa e combattere per suo figlio è come tradire Re Renly – il carismatico, affascinante, magnanimo Re Renly che sarebbe potuto essere il monarca migliore di tutti i tempi sul Trono di Spade.  Forse non sei il cavaliere fedele che credevi di essere, e forse è per questo che hai permesso che il suo splendido regno finisse prima ancora di cominciare.  
  
Ci sono solo due certezze nel tuo cuore, le loro radici che affondano salde e forti nel profondo della tua anima.  
  
La prima, è che quando sarà tempo di farlo troverai Stannis Baratheon – l’usurpatore, l’assassino, il fratricida – e gli trapasserai il petto con la spada. Lo farai di notte, tra le ombre che hanno condannato il tuo signore, e lo guarderai in viso come lui non ha osato fare con il suo stesso fratello: vedrai nei suoi occhi l’ultimo sguardo di Re Renly, la stessa espressione incredula più che spaventata, e forse farà un po’ meno freddo, ti sentirai un po’ meno vuota.  
  
_Quando sarà tempo_  ha un suono sgradevole nella tua mente – un suono così simile a  _troppo_   _tardi._  
  
_Quando_  sarà tempo?  
  
La seconda è qualcosa di più sottile, qualcosa che non comprendi completamente ma ti fa quasi sentire serena, se non  _felice_  – dubiti che lo sarai mai più.  
  
La tua nuova certezza – quella che ti fa quasi dimenticare il senso di colpa, che ti induce a pensare di star facendo la cosa giusta – è che starai con Lady Catelyn, e Lady Catelyn starà con te. Fino a quando sarà tempo di andare a cercare Stannis, almeno: lei ti ha promesso che ti lascerà andare, e tu le credi.  
  
Forse è perché non hai nessun altro, non più. Forse è per i suoi occhi.  
  
Gli occhi di Lady Catelyn sono azzurri e onesti, schietti come la gente del Nord e gentili come le lady del Sud, tristi e determinati, scintillanti di una luce segreta e potente. E i suoi capelli sono rossi come il fuoco più caldo. E il suo viso è pallido e attraente, segnato dagli anni e dalla stanchezza ma  _bello_ , espressivo, animato da quello strano tipo di coraggio che non ci riesci esattamente a definire eppure ti dà la forza di andare avanti e di aspettare – quel tipo di irremovibile coraggio da donna che forse aveva anche tua madre. A volte vorresti che fosse ancora viva, e che ti accettasse come questa donna che ti chiede di rimanere con lei perché è  _preoccupata_   _per te_  e ti permette di metterti al suo servizio, e prende la tua mano tra le sue con tanta dolcezza.  
  
_Ma il sorriso_   _di Catelyn_   _è qualcosa che non_   _troverai mai sul_   _viso di nessun_   _altro,_   _e a_   _te va_   _bene_   _così._

  
  
    
  
       
  
 

 

 


End file.
